motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm
This is the first episode in the series. It has been followed by Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm. Story The following takes place between 4:00pm – 5:00pm Events occur in real time. Ben was sitting in his house. Ben was looking at a picture of Alex. Ben looked at the house of Juliet and so that people were going into her house. Ben was taking his microphone. The house begin to shaking. Oh my God said Ben. Ben was walking to Juliet’s house. They were both walking and saw the crash of Flight 815. Mother came to the group. We aren’t doing anything. 4:16pm Juliet come with me. Juliet and Mother were at the Source. Jack woke up, not far from the crash. He heard voices behind, but was runnin to the screaming people. Juliet, you have to drink from the Source. Mother gave Juliet something to drink from the Source. You’re now a protector said Mother. I’m very soon going to die said Mother. Mother and Juliet were back at the barracks. Ben was looking at Mother, who felt on the ground. Ethan, save her said Ben. Mother looked at Juliet and Ben. Juliet, you’re not the only protector, Ben is to. You’re both now in problems laught Mother. 4:23pm Jack was talking to Hurley about hearing voices in the bamboo. Who dude? said Hurley. Voices, people said Jack. Locke heard the conversation. So you think that there are other people then us? said Locke. Yes, I wanna go with a few people to look if there’s anything said Jack. Women or men? asked Locke. Women said Jack. We will going in a few minutes looking further said Locke. Walt was looking for Vincent. Vincent! Vincent! said Walt. Walt! Walt! Walt! Walt! screamed Michael a lot of times. Ben heard Michael’s screaming. Who’s that guy? asked Juliet. I don’t know, Juliet, but he’s looking for Walt. Maybe Walt is special said Ben. 4:31pm Mother is dead said Ethan. Thank you Ethan said Ben. Juliet looked scared. I wanna show your something said Ben. Juliet looked at Mother. Bury Mother at the Barracks said Juliet while crying. I’m going with you said Juliet. Fine said Ben. Michael did found Walt. I’m looking for Vincent said Walt. Stop looking said Michael with a hard voice. Locke passed Michael and heard this. How do you mean stop looking? asked Locke. Nothing, Mr. Locke said Walt. I’m going with Hurley and Jack to a place “where people were” said Locke. 4:36pm Locke was walking with Jack and Hurley to the bamboo place. It’s here said Jack. What’s this? asked Locke. Probaly not a swimming pool. It’s a cave with water. Dude, we got something to drink said Hurley. I’m not sure Hurley, if that’s a good idea said Locke. Dude, but this is water said Hurley. Ben and Juliet were walking. You know, Juliet, I’m sure you’re scared said Ben. Mikhail, here’s Ben said Ben. OK, come in said Mikhail. There’s something I wanna show you said Ben. What date is it Richard said Ben. It’s 22 September. OK, Mikhail try to find everything about that flight. This is what I wanna show you said Ben. What about Rachel? asked Juliet. There’s no info said Ben. You lair said Juliet. Juliet was taking her gun out her pants and shot Mikhail dead. Juliet did take Ben hostage. I’m sorry, I have to do this. Juliet did pusht on the buttons and the TV-screens were on. Rachel said Juliet. 4:50pm We should going back said Locke. Dude, what about this water? asked Hurley. We don’t bring this back said Locke. Juliet looked at Ben. I wanna kill you so badly said Juliet. Juliet hold the gun at the head of Ben. Why did you kill Mikhail? asked Ben. He was in my way, just like you said Juliet. Kill me Juliet said Ben. Do it now said Ben. OK, I’m doing it said Juliet. 1..2..3… 5:00pm Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the main characters from Lost: Juliet Burke, Hugo Reyes, Jack Shephard, John Locke and Benjamin Linus. *This episode is called: Pieces of Flight 815. Category:Season 1 Episodes